


On The Grounds Of Brooklyn

by DesertLily



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is only it for like one line, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Non-binary Race, Nonbinary Character, Race thinks it’s adorable, Spot gets starstruck, Spot is secretly a Cap fanboy, nb!Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: What if Captain America went instead of Roosevelt to end the Strike?AkaSpot Conlon is absolutely not just a Captain America fanboy





	On The Grounds Of Brooklyn

Captain America was Spot Conlon’s hero. No matter how much he tried to hide it, everyone knew it was true. None knew this more than Spot’s boyfriend, Race. Racetrack pretended they didn’t know the true extent of the obsession if anyone asked them but it really was adorable to see. Especially when the feared leader of Brooklyn’s room was covered in photos and cut outs from different newspapers talking about Steve Rogers. They had never taken their boyfriend to be a fanboy but Race absolutely found it endearing. Though, Race always got to see a different side of Spot. They were fairly certain their boyfriend would consider soaking them if they started telling everyone how soft he really was and how much he loved cuddling. No, that was to be kept a secret between Spot and Race.

Not that their relationship was a secret. It was quite the opposite. Spot Conlon seemed to be proud of showing off his boyfriend - almost as if warning anyone who tried to hurt Race that there would be hell to pay if even one of their hairs was out of place. Brooklyn looked after their own and Race was honorary Brooklyn. One of the benefits of spending years selling at Sheepshead and locking lips with the King of Brooklyn. Which is why everyone was surprised when Spot refused to join the Strike. When Jack and his Walking Mouth came to Brooklyn, they seemed to have an impossible idea. Like a group of scrappy kids would be enough to make a difference. Like they would be able to make a difference. But Race was Manhattan so Spot offered them a deal. If Manhattan proved they weren’t going to fold then they had Brooklyn. After all, Spot had a lot of kids to look after and he wouldn’t put them at risk for nothing.

So then the Strike happened and everything went to shit. It turned out Manhattan had been very much serious about it. When Spot first heard that a small riot had broken out and someone had been taken to the Refuge, dread had filled him. He hated the fact he felt relief when he’d found out it was Crutchie; that it wasn’t Race. But that didn’t change the fact that someone had hurt Racetrack Higgins. His Race. He was almost embarrassed by the question that had come to mind when tried to work out what to do next; What would Steve Rogers do? Spot kept his word. Brooklyn would join the Strike. And just like that, the other burrows had come crawling out of the woodwork.

Even with Brooklyn there, the Strike had still remained unsteady. Especially when Jack fucking Kelly had turned out to be a scab. Spot had been ready to soak him real bad for that one. But somehow - and he really didn’t know how - they had all managed to pull together. For the most part, Spot had decided to leave Jack and David to talk out the true end of the Strike and instead decided to check on Race. He hadn’t managed to see much of his boyfriend since the Strike began.

It was also the first time he saw the bruises and cuts on them and he swore his heart broke. “You look like shit.” He found himself blurting out. The first time he had seen Race since it started and that was what he went with? Though, it wasn’t in his nature to be sappy constantly.

Luckily for him, Racetrack laughed. Their lips curled up into a smile as they rested their head on his shoulder. “It looks worse than it is, polka-dots. Why? You worried?” Their smile turned into a smirk.

“Me? Worry about you? Never.” Spot snorted before pressing a gentle kiss to Race’s hair. “Course I’m worried, pretty boy. I love you.” His words were whispered, meant for Race and Race only. “Can’t have someone messing up your face for good, can I?” He tried to joke.

Thankfully Race just laughed, nudging him gently. Spot felt himself relax. It was almost normal. It was familiar. Though, there was still tension. Spot had all but abandoned Racetrack when he’d withheld joining the Strike. Seeing Race hurt definitely made at least some part of him regret that. Before any more words could be exchanged between the two, the doors to the World building were thrown open as a grinning Jack walked out with Davey. Someone followed them. Someone it took Spot a few moments to recognise.

Holy shit. It was Captain America. A Brooklyn legend was mere feet away from him and like most of the kids around him, Spot was already losing his mind about it. Unlike the rest of them, Spot didn’t act out on it and swarm the man. Instead, he stood there and pretended to be impassive. Even if he did know Race was smirking like an idiot next to him. Then someone - Hotshot - was pointing Captain fucking America in his direction and Spot didn’t know what to do. Race, on the other hand, looked like they were struggling not to burst out laughing at their boyfriend’s reaction.

Then the Captain was in front of him and it took Race elbowing him in the side for Spot to realise he was holding his hand out. He hesitated for barely a second before shaking his hero’s hand. This was by far the best day ever. “It’s Spot, right?” Steve Rogers knew his name?! Spot just nodded stiffly in response. This was insane! “From what your friend over there was saying, you’re more of a hero to the kids in Brooklyn than I am.” Spot was fairly certain his brain short circuited at that. Had Captain America of all people just called him a hero? And more importantly; was that how the other Brooklyn Newsies saw him? Somehow, the smile on his face grew larger.

Everything was somewhat blurred together after that. Spot remembered spending a while longer talking to the Captain followed by Racetrack taking a picture of the two together. It was the best day of his life! (Though, that title was eventually passed on to the day he proposed to Race years later).

* * *

Steve Rogers had a somewhat bemused face as he walked into the Tower with his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He was quick to seek out Bucky as a very serious question crossed his mind. Said man was on his feet the second Steve walked into the room. “Steve? What’s wrong?”

Steve stared into his eyes. “Buck, how do you feel about adopting like fifty kids?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad! I’m sorry!! If anyone has any fic requests or just wants to chat hmu at desert-lily on tumblr! As always, comments are really appreciated!!


End file.
